And He Said To Me, You Are Safe Here
by whatwasthatbob
Summary: Blaine is a sub who has always had trouble falling into subspace. And then he meets Sebastian Smythe - a man who completely changes that. (sub!blaine and Dom!Sebastian)


**A/n: Written for the Seblaine Kink Challenge on tumblr. It's kind of become one of my favorite things I've written.**

_Subspace. (also sub space, flying, or floating)_

_A psychological state that can sometimes be entered by the person submitting in the scene._

_Subspace is a metaphor for the state the submissive's mind and body is in during a deeply involved play scene._

_The psychological aspect of BDSM also causes many submissive's to mentally separate themselves from their environment as they process the experience._

_Deep subspace is often characterized as a state of deep recession and incoherence._

_Most bottoms require aftercare while returning from subspace._

_It exposes the sub to a range of emotions and feelings…_

…_leaves the submissive emotionally and psychologically vulnerable and at risk._

* * *

Blaine Anderson knew he was a sub from the moment he first heard of BDSM. It wasn't a big surprise and it wasn't something he felt ashamed for; he was a people pleaser, he thrived well with order and structure, and above all, Blaine Anderson needed someone to take care of him – because he never had before.

They were a family in the beginning – the Anderson's; Cooper and Blaine were brothers, and even through the 10-year age gap, they were close - at the beginning. His parents were there to watch him grow and learn that he loved music; they were there to help him when his puppy ran away and he never saw him again.

But things change.

By the time Blaine was 10, Cooper had his own life out in LA and only called home once every few months. His parents were there, but they weren't _there. _His Dad's company had taken off and it required him to travel a lot, his mom going with him most of the time. When he was beaten at Sadie Hawkins at the beginning of freshman year, they flew home immediately. His mom propped his broken leg up on the pillow every time she came into the room and his dad reminded him that it wasn't his fault when he had nightmares. They brought up Dalton and the safety it would provide him, and a week later they were gone, leaving Blaine in a dorm room with a multitude of apologies.

The Anderson's loved their son. Cooper loved his brother. Blaine never doubted that, but he does wish he knew what it felt like for someone to hug him tightly when he was sad and tell him it was okay to let go – it was okay to feel or not feel or escape for a little while into his own world if he wanted to.

But they didn't.

And Blaine wouldn't say that that was the specific reason he found himself attracted to being a sub – he'd been a people pleaser from the moment he was born. But he'd be stupid to deny that some of his feelings of needing to be wanted and needing to be taken care didn't stem from how he grew up.

So, Blaine went to Dalton, repeating his freshman year and finding himself along the way.

And by the time he graduated, Blaine Anderson knew that he was a sub through and through. He'd done the research, learned everything he could and more. He'd watched porn and found a boyfriend who was open to experimenting with him. He remembers how good it felt to be tied to the bed posts and let someone have their way with him. He remembers the rush of emotion at being called a good boy.

But there's one thing Blaine can't remember, because he doesn't have the memory _to _remember.

Subspace.

And that's how Blaine Anderson found himself in New York after graduation, aware of who he is and unafraid of it, but still searching for something he desperately needed.

And then he found Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous."

Blaine turned, coat halfway down his arms and phone buzzing in his hand with a text message, and took in the man standing to the side of him. He was cute, blond hair swept across his forehead and light eyes, a smile spreading across his face as Blaine continued to look at him.

He was gorgeous, and Blaine could see under his white t-shirt there was an outline of a six-pack and the short sleeves hugged his biceps. The man stood tall, a radiance of dominance coursing from his body, but tonight wasn't the night.

Blaine let his coat fall the rest of the way, folding it over his arm and checking his phone briefly.

**We're in the back. ~Nick**

Blaine shot an apologetic look at the man, whispering hello back before walking away, weaving his way through the crowd until he found his friends, huddled together in a booth, clearly on their second round of drinks.

"Stopped the second you walked through the door, nice job, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat down next to Nick, swiping his beer off the table, taking a sip and looking at the table around him. Jeff was kneeling, head resting against Nick's thigh and Hunter was across from them, Melanie tucked into his side and head resting on his chest.

"Seriously Anderson, he's still staring at you, why don't you just go say hi?" Hunter threw a wink at him, nodding to the same man from earlier who was sitting at the bar, eyes fixed on their table.

"He's not my type," Blaine mumbled.

"Blainey, you know that's not true," Melanie said quietly, glancing at Hunter to make sure she was allowed to speak freely in their conversation, getting a simple nod in response, "Just last week there was that blonde guy – oh what was his name? I can't remember, but you said he was an amazing kis-"

"I'm so tired of that, Mel." Blaine breathed out, sinking down into his seat and crossing his arms, a feeling of discomfort rushing through him as he saw four eyes staring at him.

"Tired of what?" Nick asked, voice growing serious as he took in the frown etched on to Blaine's face.

"This!" Blaine exclaimed, "Sitting here, being the only one not in a committed relationship and having scenes with random Dom's because I'm horny or whatever other reason. I'm 21 and about to graduate college in a few months, and what am I doing? I'm tired of coming to this club with you guys and being the _only one without someone. _It's lonely, and I know I've had relationships in the past when we've been out, but none of them have _worked _and I'm just so tired of it all. I wish I could take a break from everything for a little while."

Blaine let a harsh breath, easily giving into Nick pulling him against his side and letting his head drop onto Nick's shoulder. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly and felt Jeff move to his other side and hug him.

"It's okay, Blaine," Jeff whispered, smiling at his friend.

All he got was a small nod in response. When Blaine let his eyes drift open he saw Melanie watching him sadly and Hunter was looking at him with a hint of amusement.

"Been holding that one in for a while, huh?"

"Shut it, Hunter," murmured Blaine, "It's been a long day."

"Well, you'll be happy to know you're not going to be the only lone soldier here tonight," Hunter said, ignoring Blaine completely, the look of amusement only growing as he glanced around the room, locking eyes with someone Blaine couldn't see.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, lifting his head off of Nick's shoulder to look at Hunter suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"

"I invited a friend to join us tonight. He's in one of my classes."

"So you just invited him out to a BDSM club?" Blaine asked, shock clear in his voice, "Does he even know anything about this place? Or even simply if he's a Dom or a sub?"

"Oh believe me," a voice spoke from behind Blaine, voice smooth and low, and wrapping around Blaine like a noose, "I know _exactly _what I am."

Blaine swallowed, turning his head around, jaw going slack as he took in the man standing before him. He was tall, much taller than Blaine, dressed simply with tight jeans and a black button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. One of his hands was in his pocket as he leaned against the booth with an air of nonchalance. Blaine didn't notice Jeff move back to his knees against Nick, or that the couple had moved further into the booth, leaving Blaine alone and clearly unattached. Tracing the lines of the man's face with his eyes, Blaine watched as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth when they made eye contact, green meeting hazel and Blaine realized he'd been caught staring.

"See something you like?" the man teased, winking at Blaine and sliding into the booth next to him. Blaine blushed but didn't say anything in return.

"Go easy on him, Seb. He's had a _hard _day." Hunter laughed, pulling Melanie tighter against him, watching as Blaine's blush deepened. He shot a half-hearted 'shut up' at Hunter.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and turned to face Blaine, slipping an arm around the top of the booth – not touching Blaine, but close enough that he could feel the heat radiating from it.

"Sebastian Smythe." The man said, voice sending chills down Blaine's spine.

"Blaine…Blaine Anderson," Blaine stuttered out, shaking his head slightly to try to get some semblance of control back. This man, _Sebastian, _oozed dominance and Blaine felt light-headed simply being in his presence.

Not much was said after that for a little while. Hunter made a few comments to Sebastian and Blaine got distracted by Nick telling him about some job offer, but part of his mind kept going back to Sebastian. He'd slid over more so that their legs were pressed against each other, and his arm had fallen down, hand resting against Blaine's left shoulder, fingers dancing along the fabric of his shirt there, lightly, but still hard enough to make Blaine's skin crawl.

At some point, Sebastian had stopped one of the waitress' and ordered a drink, sliding a glass in front of Blaine before taking a sip of his own. Blaine eyed the drink warily before taking a sip. Coke and Vodka.

"How'd you know?" Blaine asked, staring at Sebastian in surprise.

"Hmm?"

"Coke and Vodka. How'd you know that was my drink order?"

Sebastian turned his head so his eyes met Blaine, hand falling harder onto Blaine's shoulder as he pulled Blaine further into his side. He was silent for a little while, eyes searching Blaine's, but for what, Blaine didn't know.

"I'm pretty good at figuring out what people need."

"I…"

Blaine didn't say anything else – not sure what he _could _say as a rush of desire shot through his body.

It wasn't until he was home later that night, tucked into bed with his phone screen showing a text from Sebastian (**I'm hurt you didn't dance with me tonight, Killer. ~Bas**) that Blaine realized just what Sebastian meant.

* * *

They didn't immediately get together.

It took over a month – a month of shameless flirting through text messages and veiled questions from Hunter and Nick; a month of Melanie telling Blaine that Sebastian was perfect for him; a month of Blaine dancing around Sebastian and unsure how to ask for what he wanted – what his body craved.

_Sebastian._

* * *

It was Hunter's fault in the end, and looking back, Blaine's pretty sure that this was Hunter's plan from the moment he invited Sebastian out with them the first time. But Blaine couldn't find it in himself to care.

They were at the same club, sitting in the same booth, and it was the same people, all invited out by Hunter. But Nick and Jeff had disappeared twenty minutes ago and Melanie was in Hunter's lap, leaving Sebastian and Blaine completely alone.

Blaine was leaning against Sebastian, mind completely clear since Sebastian had told him it'd be better if he didn't drink that night. Blaine would've complained, but it felt so _good _to listen to Sebastian – to let him take charge for a little bit – that he didn't say anything.

"Mel and I are going to leave," Hunter said, pulling Blaine out of his daze.

"Be good kids," Sebastian chuckled, arm tightening where it was wrapped around Blaine's shoulders, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's not saying much," Hunter laughed, throwing a few bills down on the table before pulling Melanie out of the club, sending a wink over his shoulder at the couple behind him.

Neither of them said anything, simply sitting there, Blaine relishing in how Sebastian let him curl into his side – the heaviness that he'd felt for so long at being the only one of his friends still alone was gradually lifting.

Blaine suddenly felt cold seep through him, and he looked up to see that Sebastian had pulled away and was now standing, an arm stretched out in front of him.

"Dance with me."

Blaine obeyed immediately, hand slipping into Sebastian's and letting him pull him out on to the dance floor.

Sebastian pulled Blaine flush against him as the song changed, chests pressed tight together. Blaine's hands gripped Sebastian's shoulders as he felt arms curl around his waist; Sebastian's hands splayed across his back, pushing Blaine into his chest possessively. A leg slipped in between Blaine's, and Blaine rolled his hips against Sebastian's, easily loosing himself in the music and the feel of Sebastian.

They stayed that way through two songs, bodies moving together. Blaine felt Sebastian tugging at his shirt, sliding his hands up underneath and the feel of Sebastian's hands against his bare back sent his skin a light and filled him with desire.

"Bas…" Blaine whined, letting his head drop down on to Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian leaned down, mouth against Blaine's ear. Blaine shivered at Sebastian's warm breath as he breathed, only just hearing the words that Sebastian whispered.

"I want you, Blaine. I want _all _of you."

Blaine nodded frantically, lifting his head up and locking eyes with Sebastian, a mixture of emotions dancing there.

"I want you too, Bas."

Sebastian smiled and one hand curled around Blaine's neck, pulling him in for a kiss that Blaine had wanted since the moment the met.

* * *

It turned out that when Sebastian said he wanted all of Blaine, he meant _all _of Blaine.

He wanted Blaine physically but also emotionally; he wanted Blaine to submit to him, but he also still wanted Blaine to be his boyfriend.

And if Blaine went through his days a little bit happier, feeling a little bit calmer and more like himself, then he wouldn't blame anyone but Sebastian.

* * *

For close to two months, things were perfect.

Blaine and Sebastian got to know each other, each one surprising the other with a date and trying to impress one another. They'd discussed past partners and scenes, limits and safewords (_snow leopard)_, but there was one thing Blaine hadn't admitted to Sebastian yet.

He'd never fallen into subspace, even though he desperately wanted to.

And he felt like maybe, just maybe, Sebastian could finally be the man to get him there.

But he was too afraid to bring it up, too worried that the moment they tried, they would fail and it would ruin everything and be completely his fault.

Blaine had a nagging feeling that Sebastian was aware of his issues with subspace, but he never said anything.

It wasn't brought up until two weeks later when they were having a lazy Sunday in Sebastian's apartment. They were curled up on the couch together; Blaine's back rested against Sebastian's chest, relaxing into the arm around his waist that kept their bodies flush together. Sebastian's chin was hooked over Blaine's shoulder, both of them watching some mundane show that didn't really matter.

Blaine's can't think of why that moment seemed like the right time to say it, but with Sebastian surrounding him and the leather around his left wrist a stark reminder of the night they'd had before, Blaine couldn't hide it anymore.

"I've never been able to fall into subspace," he breathed out, body tensing as he waited for Sebastian's response.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, hand massaging Blaine's neck to relax the muscles that had tensed up.

"Okay," Sebastian murmured.

And that was it. There was no declaration of how Sebastian would be the one to change it and there were no immediate talks of how they would try to change it. Sebastian didn't tell him all the ways he was wrong for not being able to let go. He was just there, a steady force behind Blaine, letting him know that it was _okay. _That he was okay.

And with that one word, Sebastian said everything Blaine didn't know he needed to hear.

* * *

When Blaine walked through Sebastian's door he had the urge to scream and punch something, but he also just wanted to collapse on the couch and sleep forever.

Sebastian was sitting in a chair in the living room, textbook propped open on one knee as he scribbled something into his notebook. He glanced up when he heard the door slam, eyes watching Blaine as he skulked into the room and collapsed onto the couch, face buried in one of the throw pillows.

Blaine didn't say anything, simply laid there, hands curled into fists at his side. He was waiting for Sebastian to say something, to ask what was wrong. But he didn't. He simply slid onto the couch, lifting Blaine's head so it was pillowed on his thigh, and let one of his hands run through Blaine's curls, tugging at the loose strands.

Blaine sighed at the touch, relaxing against Sebastian – knowing that he was safe there; safe with Sebastian.

* * *

"God, just shut up, Sebastian!" Blaine screamed.

He's not sure what set him off that day, but ever since Sebastian had picked him up from school and they'd gone back to Bas' apartment, Blaine had been testy: questioning everything Sebastian said, scoffing at him, and being downright disrespectful. Part of him knew he shouldn't be doing this, that it wasn't Sebastian's fault that he was stressed about finishing his capstone for graduation. But Blaine couldn't deal with it, mind too stressed from all the work and worries, and he just needed a break from it all.

Sebastian leveled a glare at Blaine from where he stood across the kitchen, arms crossed and green eyes dark. Blaine watched as he pulled his shoulders back, rolling them as though he was preparing for a battle.

"Bedroom. Now." He spat, voice cold and unforgiving.

Blaine should've listened, should've heeded the words and followed the command like he always did. Sebastian was his Dom and normally he didn't mind listening to him, letting him dictate things, but he felt so out of control, and he was trying to grasp at any straw he could find to hold on to it, even though a bigger part of him told him to just let it all go.

"No." Blaine said, crossing his arms and staring back at Sebastian.

There was no response, no flinch on Sebastian's face or even acknowledgement that he had heard the word. He simply walked past Blaine and into the bedroom. No glance back and no other words spoken.

It took less than a minute for Blaine to follow wordlessly.

Blaine walked into the bedroom, stopping once he was a few steps inside the room and looked around. Sebastian walked out of the bathroom, shirt unbuttoned and exuding dominance. The sheer strength of it overwhelmed Blaine, and he had to fight to remember why he hadn't just listened to Sebastian's order the first time around.

Sebastian walked past him, closing the door softly, before he was crowding Blaine. At first all Blaine could feel was Sebastian's hot breath on the back of his neck, sending goosebumps down his spine. Then there were hands tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, ripping it off quickly and then grasping his waist. Sebastian pulled Blaine back against him, skin meeting skin where Sebastian's shirt hung open.

"Knees." Blaine felt Sebastian whisper against his ear.

He closed his eyes, relishing in the simple order and feeling some of the tension leave his body. It was okay. He was safe, he could relax now. It was just Sebastian.

Blaine slid to his knees, head bowed and hands twisted together in his lap. It wasn't until he felt a hand grasp his chin and force his head up that he looked at Sebastian again. Their eyes met, Sebastian's softer than they had been earlier in the kitchen, but still holding power over Blaine. Blaine felt the last of the tension seep out of his body at the look.

_Listen. Just listen._

"So good for me." Sebastian murmured, crouching down and capturing Blaine's lips in a soft kiss. Blaine whined when he pulled away but didn't say anything.

Sebastian's fingers undid his belt, easily popping the button of his jeans open and pulling the zipper down. Blaine gasped, cock hardening.

"Stand and strip."

Blaine stood in a daze, letting his pants fall to the floor and stepping out of them.

"Underwear too." Sebastian said, no amusement in his voice.

Blushing slightly, Blaine slipped off his boxer briefs, sighing at the release of pressure on his cock. He avoided eye contact, feeling vulnerable and exposed being naked in front of a clothed Sebastian.

Sebastian took Blaine's hand, sitting down on the bed and pulling Blaine over with him.

"I want you to lie across my lap, Blaine."

Blaine swallowed harshly, not moving, knowing what was coming. He felt Sebastian's grip on his hand tightened and he met his gaze.

"What's our safeword?"

"Snow leopard." Blaine breathed out automatically. Sebastian had drilled the importance of that word in to him from the first day.

"Do you need to use it?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Then across my lap, Blaine. Don't make me tell you again."

Blaine nodded, scrambling on to the bed and positioning himself over Sebastian's lap, ass up and on display. Sebastian began rubbing soothing circles in to the skin there, the clasp around Blaine's lungs loosening at the tender touch.

"Sir…" Blaine whimpered.

"Why am I punishing you, Blaine?"

Blaine didn't answer – couldn't answer.

He let out a squeak at a soft slap against his ass.

"I don't know, Sir."

Sebastian chuckled behind him, soothing the spot he had just slapped with gentle touches. "Oh, I think you do, Blaine. But we'll deal with that later. For now, I want you to count, Blaine. Only ten tonight, but if you forget to count, we'll have to start from the beginning."

Blaine nodded, eyes squeezing shut as he prepared for the first hit.

"Answer me."

_("Always use your words when we're in a scene, Blaine. I need to know how you're feeling")_

"Yes, Sir."\

"Good boy," Sebastian whispered.

Blaine shivered at the soft tone, surprised when the first slap came down, hard.

"One," he murmured squeezing his eyes shut.

Sebastian rubbed over the skin, before pulling back at hitting again, this time on the opposite cheek.

"T-two."

"Why are we doing this, Blaine?"

When Blaine didn't answer he felt the sting of slaps three and four across his sit spot, only remembering to count out loud at the very last second.

Blaine lost himself in the sensation of Sebastian's hand against him, unconsciously thrusting his cock against Sebastian's thigh as he tried to get some friction. Sebastian's hand came down hard against his ass when he thrusted particularly hard.

"Eight," Blaine moaned, mind drifting at the sensation of pain mixing deliciously with the pleasure.

"So needy," murmured Sebastian, following quickly with nine and ten.

He leaned over, opening the dresser drawer and pulling out lotion. Blaine jumped as the cool lotion was squirted on to his ass, but he immediately relaxed back against Sebastian when he started rubbing it in slowly. Blaine had been hard from the moment he stripped, but he wasn't even truly aware of it anymore, mind beginning to drift as he gave in to the feeling of Sebastian against him, the pain easing as he just let himself be for once.

He groaned as Sebastian pushed him up and off his lap, looking at him in confusion.

"Go kneel in the corner."

Blaine listened, moving slowly and relishing in the fact that Sebastian moved with him, keeping one hand on his back the entire time.

"Kneel." Sebastian said once Blaine was standing in the corner, hand resting loosely against the back of his neck.

Falling to his knees, Blaine looked up at Sebastian in confusion.

"You're going to kneel here for 20 minutes. Don't move. Keep your eyes closed. After those 20 minutes I want you to tell me why you're being punished."

Blaine nodded, letting the command soothe over his nerves, eyes slipping closed. He felt Sebastian walk away, panicking slightly before he heard a chair being dragged against the floor, and then Sebastian was back behind him, hand tracing patterns on his back – touch extremely light but still enough to remind Blaine that he was there.

Normally Blaine was fine being left alone in the corner, but not tonight. Tonight he craved Sebastian – needed the constant reminder that he was there. And Blaine didn't know how Sebastian knew that, but for once he wasn't going to question Sebastian's uncanny ability to know what he needed without him saying anything or even knowing it himself.

"Just let your mind go, Blaine. Drift…"

Blaine wasn't sure if the words were real. They sounded so far away, so far removed from the apartment that he was in that they could've easily been imagined. But he listened. He would always listen to Sebastian; would always let his smooth voice wrap around him and hold him there.

The soft touches against his back let him drift off easily, body completely relaxing and shoulders slumping where he was kneeling. _Why am I being punished? _

The answer came easily to Blaine, mind shifting to their argument earlier in the kitchen and how he'd taken his anger out on Sebastian instead of telling him what was wrong. So stupid. Blaine shouldn't have done that, not to Sebastian, never to Sebastian. Sebastian who was so good to him, so perfect all the time – always there when he needed and never demanding anything more than what Blaine could give him in return.

"Still with me, Blaine?"

The words pierced through Blaine's haze, reminding him that Sebastian was there, waiting for him. _Sebastian._

"Yes, Sir."

"Turn around for me," Sebastian's voice still sounded somewhat distant, but Blaine let his eyes flutter open and spun around on his knees, resting his head against Sebastian's thigh and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Sebastian chuckled, hand falling down to his curls and playing with them, "You're such a puppy."

Blaine smiled.

"Now, why were you being punished, Blaine?"

"I didn't listen. And I was disrespectful. I didn't let you know anything was wrong and took my anger and frustrations out on you when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Sir," Blaine whispered, voice quiet and sad, "I should've told you what was wrong – shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's one of our rules not to do that. I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve that, Sir."

"Shhh," Sebastian soothed, massaging Blaine's head through his curls a little harder, "You're forgiven, gorgeous. So good for me."

Blaine relaxed at the words, feeling the sadness from before seep out of his body.

Before Blaine knew what was happening, Sebastian had pulled him off of his knees so they were both standing.

"Go lay down on the bed. On your back and arms above your head."

Blaine obeyed easily, laying down and grasping the headboard with his hands, watching Sebastian with lustful eyes as he stripped off his pants and came over to the bed, climbing over Blaine so he was straddling his lap. Their cocks brushed against each other and Blaine let out a low moan, head falling backwards as a spark of pleasure shot through him.

"You're so desperate for it," Sebastian chuckled, leaning over Blaine's chest and pulling him in to a harsh kiss.

Blaine's gasped into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed as he felt Sebastian surrounding him. He gave over easily, letting Sebastian's mouth dominate his and giving into the kiss, shuddering when Sebastian pulled away to suck a bruise into his pulse point. He jerked his hips upwards, trying to gain some friction against his hard cock.

"Sir…please…" he moaned, voice thick with need.

Sebastian chuckled in response, pulling back to stare down at Blaine, debauched and spread out underneath him, eyes closed as he tried to gain some semblance of control over his body. Sebastian grabbed the cuffs from where they were resting on the dresser, immediately locking Blaine's hands in them against the headboard.

"Let me take care of you, baby."

Blaine let go at the words, his fight for control completely gone as he gave himself over willingly to Sebastian, letting him take whatever he wanted.

"Master…" he gasped when Sebastian curled his hand around Blaine's cock, stroking it lightly. He saw Sebastian raise his eyebrows slightly at the word, but he didn't say anything, continuing to stroke Blaine's cock slowly, pulling needy whimpers out of Blaine.

"Look at you," Sebastian murmured, thumb swiping over the head of Blaine's cock and spreading the pre-cum, "So needy. What do you want, baby? Want my cock in your ass? Pounding deep into you? Hmm, is that what you want?"

"God, yes, please Master, please," begged Blaine, hip thrusting harshly off the bed at the words, heat beginning to coil in his stomach.

Sebastian leaned over Blaine's body, tongue darting out to trace over his nipples, smirking as Blaine threw his head back.

Blaine was lost to the sensations Sebastian was surrounding him with, nerves on fire from every touch and mind beginning to drift as he gave himself over, trusting Sebastian to give him what he needed.

Blaine groaned as Sebastian's finger circled around his hole, legs falling open as he thrust downwards, trying to get Sebastian to slip inside.

"Such a slut for it," Sebastian groaned, squirting lube onto his fingers and thrusting two fingers into Blaine without any warning.

Gripping at the cuffs around his wrist, Blaine whined as Sebastian thrust his fingers inside him, relishing in the slight pain at the stretch, mind relaxing even further as the pleasure began to take over. He felt himself drifting, mind beginning to detach from the moment and float over top of it.

"Master…" Blaine whispered, words coming out without thinking, "I need more, please."

Sebastian chuckled above him, "Two isn't enough, huh baby? You need my cock in your ass, don't you? Thrusting into you harshly. My boy's such a little cockslut."

"Only for you, Master," Blaine said, words pouring out of his mouth as Sebastian added another finger, scissoring Blaine open, "I'm a whore for your cock. Need it, need it in me, please!"

Blaine gasped as Sebastian hit his prostrate, stroking over the nub and making Blaine's toes curl.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out, only for Blaine to moan at the loss. "Noo…"

"Shh, my boy," Sebastian said, lining his cock up and pushing into Blaine slowly, "I'll give you what you need."

"Master…" Blaine breathed, hands tightening around the headboard as he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, trying to push him in further.

Sebastian didn't give Blaine a chance to breathe, thrusting into him and hitting his prostrate every time, a steady stream of pre-cum leaking from Blaine's cock where it laid between them, untouched.

Blaine was floating, mind lost in the pleasure and pain of it all, the feel of Sebastian surrounding him and taking him. He was dimly aware of a hand wrapping around his cock, the pleasure taking over his nerves, but his mind unconnected to what was happening. He felt something warm filling him, and there was a dim thought of Sebastian releasing inside of him. He felt the coil of heat in his stomach expand and contract before releasing, letting go completely.

And he drifted, completely unaware of his surroundings, except for the light touch against his cheek letting him know that Sebastian was still there behind it all. Blaine couldn't speak, wasn't even aware of Sebastian pulling out of him or the dull ache that had now settled in his back. It was like nothing he'd ever felt, mind loose as it finally let go of _everything _and Blaine just _was_.

He felt like he was dreaming, body paralyzed where he was lying as he floated. Blaine felt the thoughts drifting through his mind, there but not _there, _and he couldn't put words to any of them, forgetting for a time what his own name was.

There was a light touch on his shoulder, pulling him back slowly, mind drifting into awareness the way one does when they wake up from a deep dream. His eyes fluttered open, taking in green orbs staring back at him. His awareness began to creep back in, noticing that at some point he had been turned on to his side, legs bent and arms undone from the cuffs, now folded together against his chest.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Blaine realized he was shaking, hard. A cold sensation swept through him, as though someone had just thrown him into a tub full of ice. He felt lost, unsure of what was happening and he shivered, hands shaking even harder as he tried to move them from where they were laying across his chest.

There was sudden warmth surrounding him, hands clasping his and holding them where they were, Fabric was being pulled over him, and Blaine's mind realized that it was the comforter being pulled around him. He felt arms circle his waist, pulling him against something warm and solid and perfect.

_Sebastian, _Blaine's mind processed.

He moved towards the warmth, cuddling into Sebastian's arms and letting his head rest on the muscled chest below him, body still shaking harshly.

"'Bastian," he breathed, throat tight as he tried to get words out.

"Shh, I'm here, shh," Sebastian whispered softly, petting Blaine's curls and twisting their bodies so tightly together that Blaine didn't know who was who anymore, "You were so good, Blaine. Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Blaine felt something explode in his chest at the words, tears spilling over his eyes as he curled his hands around Sebastian's arms, trying to mold into his body and fit there forever.

The sobs came without warning, without Blaine having a say, but all he knew was that his body was shaking even harder and tears were streaming out of his eyes endlessly as sobs ripped through his chest.

Sebastian didn't say anything, simply held him tighter and wiped the tears from his cheeks, whispering a constant stream of words into his ear.

"It's okay, let it out. Just let it all out. I know it's overwhelming, but you were so, so good, Blaine. You're beautiful. Shh, it's okay."

Blaine's not sure how long they stayed like that, cocooned together underneath the comforter as Blaine cried, but eventually the tears slowed and the shaking stopped until he was left feeling completely spent against Sebastian.

"Was that…" Blaine trailed off, turning his head to glance up at Sebastian, who was staring back at him with something that Blaine could only identify as love in his eyes.

"Yes." Sebastian said simply, knowing exactly what Blaine was asking.

Blaine nodded to himself, resting his head back against Sebastian's chest and breathing deeply, emotions still threatening to overwhelm him but Sebastian's constant stream of reassurances keeping them at bay.

"I love you." Blaine breathed, words slipping out before he had a chance to catch them, but he found he didn't care.

"I love you, too." Sebastian said back without hesitation, squeezing his arms around Blaine before relaxing completely into the bed.

They laid there for a while, time passing them without thought as they each got lost in the feel of the other one around them, each coming down to reality again.

"So…" Sebastian murmured, a hint of teasing in his voice, peaking Blaine's curiosity, "Master, huh?"

Blaine flushed red, "Was that okay?"

Sebastian massaged Blaine's back with one of his hands, "So okay. Just unexpected."

"It felt right." Blaine murmured; blush still evident on his body.

"Mmm," Sebastian hummed in response.

"You took…you took care of me, Bas. It felt, it felt so right and _safe _giving myself completely over to you like that, letting you have everything, letting you break me down and build me back up. I could never do that with anyone else."

Sebastian was quiet for a long time.

"And why am I so special?" he teased, but Blaine could hear the serious tone that was hidden there.

"Because," Blaine said, voice quiet and soft as he turned his head and rested his chin on Sebastian's chest so he was looking at him, a smile coming across his face as Sebastian returned with one of his own, _"I trust you, Sebastian."_

* * *

_It is only the Dominant who can keep the submissive from experiencing harm._

_How far "down" a submissive goes into subspace is dependent upon a variety of factors: the skill of the Dominant in understanding the submissive's needs; the Dominant's ability to constructively manipulate and feed such needs and desires, how well the submissive trusts and relates to the Dominant; and so on._

**A/n: This fic became my baby when I was writing, so I'm curious to know what everyone thought! :)**


End file.
